This invention relates to an automotive seat head restraint assembly and particularly to one that provides detents for various extended positions of the head restraint pad and includes a locking means for preventing inadvertent removal of the head restraint pad from the associated seat.
Motor vehicle manufactures provide head restraints for occupant seats as a comfort and safety feature. Heat restraints provide a surface which the seat occupants can rest their head against and also provide occupant protection by controlling rearward excursion of the occupant's head in rear impact situations.
Head restraints can be categorized as several different general types. The so-called integral head restraint or "high back" seat has a seat back with a vertical extension forming a head restraint. Another type of seat has a separate head restraint pad which frequently has a mechanism for allowing the vertical position of the pad to be adjusted and positioned for a particular seat occupant. Vertical adjustment for these types of head restraints is typically accomplished by providing one or more rods extending from the head restraint pad into the seat back, with a mechanism mounted within the seat back for allowing the position of the head restraint pad to be adjusted and set at a desired position. As a means of preventing inadvertent removal of the head restraint from the set back which could occur during adjustment, a stop or latch may be provided which limits the upward extent of adjustment of the head restraint pad. Means are further often provided for unlatching the stop to enable the head restraint pad to be removed from the seat back for vehicle repairing, servicing, retrimming, etc.
While numerous designs for head restraint assemblies of the above type are known, manufacturers of motor vehicle components are constantly striving to increase productivity by simplifying seat assembly. Moreover, there is a need to provide a head restraint mechanism having a restraint release mechanism which is inconspicuous yet easily operated. In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a head restraint assembly which can be quickly and easily assembled, provides detents for various adjusted head restraint positions, which can be serviced without dismantling any components and further has a latch member which is unobtrusive.
In accordance with the present invention, a head restraint assembly is provided having a mounting bracket for attachment to the seat frame with a pair of spaced apertures through which a head restraint bushing is inserted. The head restraint bushing includes extending legs with ramp surfaces so that when the bushing is inserted into the bracket, the legs are resiliently deflected and become locked into place when the installed position is reached. The head restraint post, which is attached to the head restraint pad, passes through the bushing and has a number of notches which provide detents. A detent lug carried by the bushing engages the detent notches and is resiliently biased against the post. The detent notches are provided with cam surfaces enabling the head restraint to be raised and lowered to and past the detent positions. The lowermost notch, however, forms a retainer notch with a radial wall which prevents complete removal of the head restraint. A leaf spring actuator is used which can be depressed from outside of the seat back and acts on the detent lug to deflect it out of engagement with the detent notches, thereby enabling withdrawal of the head restraint assembly.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates form the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.